


Star Cross Lovers

by Kkathl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Prince Nico, Prince Nico di Angelo, Prince Will, Prince Will Solace, Romeo and Juliet References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkathl/pseuds/Kkathl
Summary: The Kingdom of Erebus is at war with the kingdom of Helios what happens if the crowned prince of Erebus, Nico Di Angelo, meets Will Solace, prince of Helios, at a  Banquet.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Kudos: 3





	1. Nico and the Dead Sister

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally deleted this fic, I’m still new and unsure how to function ao3 but please enjoy

_ Bang  _

“Bianca?!” Cried Nico as he saw his sister slowly dying in front of him.

“Nico-” 

“Shh don’t talk I’ll bring you to the infirmary” 

“Nico no, leave me here you will be the one on the throne,  **avenge me** ” On these last words, Nico embraced her body near him, Bianca lied dead on a freezing stone field.

“Bianca no, don’t leave me” Tears now streaming down his slightly tanned skin as he sat there crying for his late sister, Bianca. 

That was one year ago 

The once-vivid face of Nico Di Angelo, now as cold as a statue, his sole ambition, avenging his sister, conquering the kingdom of Helio. The war between the two kingdoms had started about a year already. There have been lives lost as troops were killed in combat but none of them have been as hurt him as much as Bianca

Nico Di Angelo sat on his chair reading a  **romance** in the castle library. A loud knock then emerged from the door. “Your highness his majesty requests your presence in the throne room” spoke the messenger. Nico waved him off,

“Tell  **his majesty** he will have to wait” returning his focus on the book flipping to the next page as the butler strut of to deliver his message to the king. 

Ten minutes have been passed until he finally put his book on the wooden table and walks from the grand library to the castle halls to the throne room. He spots his dad, Hades, proudly sitting on his throne, and his consort, Persephone, on his side in a sly manner. “Your majesties” Nico bowed formally to both his father and step-mother 

“Stand my son” spoke Hades in a stone voice. “My son both your stepmother and I have a task for you” Nico’s face quickly turns confused and stern.

“We want you to go to the banquet in our place tomorrow,” Persephone said in a monotone voice. Nico’s eyebrow rose in confusion.

“I don’t think I understand”

“Do I always have to repeat my words? I need you to go to a ‘party’ tomorrow to keep a little prince in check”

“A prince?”

“Prince William of course” roared his father “Prince Willaim of Helios, third in line for the throne”

“And what do I need to do involving the prince”

“Nothing much, I just need you to keep him in check make sure he doesn’t attempt any  suspicious and maybe befriend get him to leak some vital information”

“Of course father” Nico spoke dryly 

“Now go of the bed now you had a big day awaiting tomorrow” Nico left the throne room following his fathers request heading to the bedroom but not before taking a quick pitstop to the castle library taking the book he left on the table with him to his room.

“Now where was I” Nico flipped throw the pages of the novel.

_ Rebellious subjects, enemies to peace, Profaners of this neighbor-stained steel,— Will, they not hear? What, ho! you men, you beasts, That quench the fire of your pernicious rage With purple fountains issuing from your veins, On pain of torture, from those bloody hands Throw your mistemper'd weapons to the ground and hear the sentence of your moved prince. Three civil brawls, bred of an airy word, By thee, old Capulet, and Montague, Have thrice disturbed the quiet of our streets And made Verona's ancient citizens Cast by their grave beseeming ornaments, To wield old partisans, in hands as old, Canker'd with peace, to part your canker'd hate: If ever you disturb our streets again, Your lives shall pay the forfeit of the peace. For this time, all the rest depart away: You Capulet; shall go along with me: And, Montague, come you this afternoon, To know our further pleasure in this case, To old Free-town, our common judgment-place. Once more, on the pain of death, all men depart. _


	2. Will and a lot of Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will had a weird thing for sheep’s and birds

”Excuse me?”

“You heard me, correct son”

“I am not going after some prince for you father”

“William you are my son and you shall do what I command”

“But-”

“No buts! Go to your room now William the banquet is at eight o clock” Will sighed and stormed out of their palace throne room and ran to the garden.

“What shall I do little birdies?” Cried will, “Why should I be the one to chase after Prince Nico I’m not Lee or Michael I’m just Will the prince that’s only good at healing”

_ Chirp Chirp _

“What did you say little bird”

_ Chirp Chirp _

"I have gotten mad, I'm interacting with a bird" Will screamed dramatically, storming into his bedroom in his arms. He lay on his head on the bed with his distressing thoughts swimming around: his math test that, going for the coronated Erebus Prince, and the dumb bird that spoke. All hurt his brain, eventually, to ring his bell to request a maid to make him a bath.

A few minutes had passed before his maid, Lou, knocked at his door, “Your highness, the bath you requested is done” 

Will came from his bed, started for the bathroom, and stripped off his clothes as he removed all his worries. He put one foot in the bathroom and the other until he sinks full in the hot water and shuts his eyes. He would have drowned if he had remained there longer. Gods, if his friend Percy taught him not to drown, he ought to have paid more attention.

He suddenly had another wave of pleasure as one of the maids dumped another bucket of hot water in the tub. He suddenly started to count sheep like they were his worries.

His kingdom in a war

_ One sheep _

Countless soldiers dying every month

_ Two sheep  _

The pressure of keeping up school and his royal duties 

_ Three sheep  _

Spying on Prince Nico 

_ Four sheep  _

Will was too tired to count anymore as he was almost sure he would have counted to a million sheep. Pressure thinking was almost like his awareness slipping away. He had nearly gone to Lala before….

_ SPLASH _

Will screamed of bloody murder as the freezing ice-cold water went through his hair to his toned thighs. He angrily looked back and saw his little brother the only

“Austin!” Screeched Will, he was sure everyone in the palace could hear him but he didn’t care. He rushed out of the tub chasing the younger sibling down the halls until they dumped in the one and only King Apollo, their father.

“William as a prince I think it’s very important to wear some pants” Apollo pointed down to Will's little friend. 

Will was mortified and wanted to end it all right then and there. But he didn’t he didn’t know why he didn’t but all he did was quickly run back to his bedroom covering his cock while his father and brother were bursting out in laughter. Oh, Austin is so dead.


	3. Marriage?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Prince Nico not Neeks

On the night of the banquet, flowers decorated the halls, cooks in the kitchen cooking steaks and other various delicates. Guests filled the once empty room as chatter broke out between each other. In one corner of the room stood prince Nico Di Angelo holding a glass of champagne questioning his life decisions. He was unsure what he will do until

“Hey Nico how are you?” came from a mysterious voice. Nico turned his head around and saw the one and only Prince Perseus 

“It is Prince Nico to you, your highness” 

“Come on Neeks we knew each other for such a long time”

“Don’t call me Neeks”

“Okay your royal highness, you’re still coming to my wedding right?” 

“What wedding?”

“Gods Nico, you forgot? My wedding with Annabeth”

“Ah yes that one, ill try to clear my schedule”

“So is that a yes?”

“That’s a maybe”

“Whatever man, so why are you at this party? Thought you weren’t a party person.” At this point, Nico was annoyed mostly because of Percy but what can he do he didn’t want to affect the union between the Kingdom of Neptune and Erebus though his father wasn’t a big fan of Percy’s father, Poseidon, anyways. 

“I thought it would be a good way to meet new people and start thinking about marriage.” To be honest Nico hasn’t even thought about marriage after all his head is stuck in his books and their fictional characters. Oh, how he wishes Romeo and Juliet will have a happy ending.

“You and marriage? That’s funnier than learning that Grover likes to chew on metal cans”

“Whatever Percy” Nico replied more annoyed than ever though to some extent he was right. Him and marriage? Him and a significant other? More like a significant annoyance. 

The banquet was going well so far other than the disturbance of Prince Perseus. But he still hasn’t found Prince William of the Helios kingdom. That was until he heard a trumpet noise.

“May I present his highness Prince William Andrew Solace of Helios, third inline for the throne” Nico stared at the prince walking gracefully down the long flight of stairs. His curly blond hair perfectly complementary to his tan face and high piercing crystal blue eyes. Gods Nico could stare at him forever. 

What am I doing? Remember the plan Nico, he looked back at the prince now crowded with people surrounding him. He decided to risk it and started walking to him. Every step he took he could hear his heart louder and louder. Finally, he stood in front of the prince and extended his hand.

“Hello we haven’t met yet but my name is Lord Romeo”

“Pleasure to meet you, Lord Romeo, my name is Lord Juliet”


End file.
